


Psycho Dad votes for Donald Trump

by StupidStory



Category: McJuggerNuggets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidStory/pseuds/StupidStory
Summary: An angry dad picks the option most likely to get his son a job that doesn't involve sitting in his room all day.





	Psycho Dad votes for Donald Trump

(Author's note: I haven't kept up with Mcjuggernuggets' videos in a long time, so if by some astounding coincidence this actually happened somewhere in his massive catalog of videos, I had no idea.)  
“Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggernuggets here, and we are at the polling place ready to go vote! It is election day 2020 and my body is ready! I hope Biden wins!”   
“I am excited too!” Psycho Dad said. “I can't wait to vote for Donald Trump!”  
“Dude, what the fuck?!” Jesse shouted angrily. “That orange man sucks!”  
“He does not! Seriously, quit disrespecting our president! He created jobs and you need to get a job!”  
“Dude, I told you about 8659480546890548 times already YOUTUBE IS MY JOB!”   
Jesse and Psycho Dad were still arguing when they were in line to receive their ballots, with Corn filming the whole time.  
“Scuse me sir, but you cannot be filming in here. Please put away the camera,” one of the poll workers said calmly but sternly.  
“Okay.” Corn hid the camera where it wouldn't be visible but continued to film anyway.  
As Psycho Dad received his ballot and was walking to one of the booths, Jesse ran toward him, blocking his way.  
“MOVE!” Psycho dad demanded.  
“I will not let you vote for that annoying orange! That buffoon doesn't deserve a second term!”  
“THIS IS AMERICA! I can vote for whoever the fuck I want, even if it's someone who hurts your feelings.”  
“Dad, listen!”  
“NO!” Psycho dad interrupted. “You are not gonna change my mind about this. I'm too old to consider other viewpoints, especially those from millennials who sit in their rooms playing video games all day like YOU!”  
Corn silently filmed over Psycho Dad's shoulder as he filled in the bubble next to Donald J. Trump's name. Jesse's reaction to that was much like that epic scream in “Psycho Dad shreds video games” complete with taking off his shirt.  
“NO! No, no, no, no, NO!” Jesse tried to wrestle the ballot away from Psycho Dad, but Psycho Dad held firm.  
“Let go, Jesse! Donald Trump is gonna get you a job, I just know it!”  
“And you think Biden won't?”  
“Biden's done literally nothing for the past 800 years that he's been alive. Trump regularly accomplishes more by 8 AM.” Jesse tugged on Psycho Dad's ballot one last time, tearing it in half.  
“Oh crap! Now you tore my stinkin ballot in half!”  
“Ha ha ha! Your vote isn't gonna count!”  
Security came and grabbed Jesse.  
“Let go! I can't let my dad destroy America by keeping that annoying orange in office!” The security were no-nonsense and escorted Jesse out of the building. They had resting bitch faces.  
Psycho Dad came out with a smug look on his face. “They were nice enough to give me another ballot after YOU ripped mine up. I voted for Donald Trump and there's nothing you can do about it. I already submitted my ballot! He's gonna create even more jobs, making the economy accessible even to you!” Jesse screamed bloody murder, taking his shirt off again.  
When Biden was sworn in, Psycho Dad went super saiyan and took his shirt off. And of course that was also filmed.


End file.
